Descubriendo mi Yo!
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Todo ha cambiado a como era antes, ya nada queda en lo que e construido, mi pasado me aleje y ahora por ti me persigue de nuevo, la historia se repite de nuevo...podremos salir de esto?/ "En un lugar nacieron dos niños a la misma vez y hora, su destino está escrito, más leyendas contarán pero ellos solo saben cual escogerán..."
1. Solo quiero salir de está oscuridad

**Pueden ponerlo al personaje de las ppg que quieran ya será a su gusto..como hoy no fue un día tan feliz para mí..quise escribir esto...Ah! blossxbrick si estás leyendo esto bueno te quería decir que no pensé que te copiaste ni nada sé que te había dicho de la historia esa que quiero hacer tal vez sea el mismo tema..pero tu y yo tenemos formas de escribir y expresarnos diferentes así que no va a ser la misma cosa..y no me moleste en lo más mínimo ya que uno es libre de escribir lo que quiera..así que no te preocupes :P **

**N/A: Las ppg no son mías ni suyas ni de nadie solo de las que la crearon...**

**Aquí a la que ponga es a su gusto como dije también escriben historias!..sin más que decir el cap**

* * *

Saber que todo lo que haces te sale mal..saber que tratas de ayudar a alguien que quieres y lo único que haces es que se sienta mal...tener el conocimiento y la certeza que por tu culpa está sufriendo y estar entre la espada y la pared de que si ser egoísta una sola vez en tu vida y no preocuparte de eso o ser _"solidaria"_ y hacer lo que piensas que es mejor para esa persona y no para ti...

No pienso sobrepasar a nadie ni sentirme mejor que nadie,ni que nadie se siente inferior a mi, no pretendo nada de eso solo quiero ayudar..pero entendí que solo empeoro las cosas...soy una persona para lo demás alegre,divertida, simpática,todo en su mundo va de maravilla como dicen "_vives en un mundo de color de rosa_" pero no todo es lo que piensan no soy así esa no es mi personalidad..solo los dejo ver lo que ellos realmente quieren ver..no me gusta estar sola,por lo tanto nunca me ves sola siempre estoy acompañada y cuando estoy sola..me siento vacía me voy a un rincón y me pongo triste empiezo a recordar todo lo que he pasado y se siente muy feo...mi mamá que ni siquiera me presta atención lo único que le preocupa son mis hermanas pero en el fondo y todavía creo que también se preocupa por mi,las peleas de mis padres que no son nada agradable,ver como mi mama y mi verdadero padre se peleaban con cuchillos,puñetazos..aunque lloraba no les importaba seguían en su mundo ver sangre de ellos en el suelo..en su manos, ver en su cara la ira no era nada bonito y solo apenas seis años de edad,sentir que todos están conmigo por interés algunos por que me quieren de verdad o otros solo para hacerme daño aún sabiendo eso les hablo como si nada me hago amigas de ellos/as sin importarme nada más que la amistad..siempre buscó refugio nunca quiero estar en mi casa,prefiero la escuela aunque no lo crean es mejor para mí..siempre me quieren herir no sé por que si yo no he echo nada y yo siempre hiero a las personas que más quiero sin darme cuenta..todos dicen que soy demasiada buena algunos me llaman idiota por que perdono fácil y no le guardo rencor a nadie,te puedo decir que no te hablo y a los cinco minutos me vez hablándote..no puedo ser egoísta,ni mucho menos no preocuparme por los demás,siempre he puesto mi felicidad mi alegría y todo lo que me hace feliz después de que las personas que estén a mi alrededor estén felices..la vida me ha enseñado que no todo es un cuento de hadas de los que tanto me gusta leer..no nada es como las historias que escribo o ustedes escriben la realidad es mucho más difícil..nunca digo lo que en verdad pienso o siento siempre digo lo que pienso que las demás quieren oír..siempre guardo mis sentimientos..he creado con el tiempo una personalidad que no soy en verdad ni se llega a acerca a lo que en verdad soy,si me conocieras en persona dirías _Oh! esa niña es feliz _trató de hacer creer eso y créanme me sale muy bien..nadie se da cuenta de lo que siento..tengo tantas amigas y amigos..tantas cosas materiales y estoy en una escuela privada,todos demuestran que me quieren, tal vez estén pensando si lo tienes todo entonces por que estás así..pero en realidad importa lo material? pues para mí no..solo quiero que mi mamá y yo tengamos la misma confianza de antes que nos contábamos todo y paseábamos juntas..que me vuelva a decir un te quiero o un te amo es mucho pedir eso? a veces pienso que me odia ya que no me parezco a ella si no a mi verdadero padre no soy la única que lo piensa si no toda mi familia..ni que hablar de mi familia todos piensan que soy una buena para nada..una vaga que nunca voy a progresar y un pocotón de cosas más..cuando me dicen eso trato de no llorar y luego les digo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo _"Ya acabaron..que tengo sueño" _ellos me miran enojados,me voy a mi cuarto con toda la paciencia,entro la trancó y me tiro a mi cama empiezo a llorar,me llevó una mano a la cara acariciandome y quitándome las lagrimas y me empiezo a consolarme yo misma diciéndome _"No le hagas caso..eres una buena niña..ellos no lo dicen de verdad..ellos te quieren...eres una gran niña" _mientras empiezo a llorar en silencio sin que nadie se entere y me duermo así...a veces lloró sin razón solo me da por llorar me voy a un rincón y me abrazo a mi misma para al menos sentir alguna protección,ni se diga del amor! todos dicen quererme y bla,bla las frases típicas pero solo quieren salir con alguien en mi caso por los bustos o por que dicen que soy bonita,no me considero ni fea ni bonita tampoco soy un creída o una agrandada,solo sé eso por que me lo han dicho mis propios amigos..no puedo confiar en nadie..tengo miedo aunque no lo muestro cuando confió siempre me fallan o me lastiman...se crean rumores que soy una pu...no quiero lo decir,solo por que casi siempre tengo más amigos hombres que mujeres vienen y dicen eso o por que algunas tienen celos..nunca he querido que nadie tenga celos o envidia de mi,jamás me a gustado ni me va a gustar me dicen que debería sentirme feliz pero en serio debo? lo digo por que tengo que ser feliz cuando hay alguien en ese pequeño mundo que sufre... tal vez debería de ser actriz siempre engaño a la gente de mi estado pero hay veces que ni me doy cuenta y tengo una cara triste y llorosa la razón? ni yo misma la sé...mi madre en vez de buscarse alguien que la quiera se busca a un hombre que la maltrata y le pega a mis hermanas,cuantas veces no he querido llevarlo a la corte pero mis hermanas lo quieren demasiado y no quiero ser yo la causante que se queden sin un padre al crecer..igual que yo...cada vez que caigo en depresión por así decirlo y quiero que algo malo me pase o como los cuentos que cierras los ojos y jamás despierta,sola en ese mundo sin que nadie te diga cosas que no quieres escuchar solo tú y tu imaginación,pero luego me arrepiento no por mí sino que me pongo a pensar en mis amigos/as y mis hermanas no sería justo..aún sobre todo esto sigo luchando para que no me afecte pero es muy difícil...no piensen que es una despidida ni nada de eso se los cuento por que necesitaba desahogarme con algo y por eso escribo está carta donde están mis sentimientos ojala y un día la encuentre alguien..y pueda acabar con este dolor que siento...

_**Solo quiero salir de está oscuridad-**_digo sentada arriba del techo mirando las estrellas

* * *

**¿reviews? jeje tal vez haya una historia!**


	2. Miedo e Inseguridad

**VOLVÍ! Damas y Señores, Niños y Niñas, Adolecentes y Pre-adolecentes OK! Me emocioné…bueno lo importante…**

**Sé que dije que iba hacer del personaje que ustedes desearan pero…Pero…Espero me disculpen pero se me ha hecho un poco difícil así que lo voy hacer de Bombón ya que me identifico más con ella…Claro! está también van a estar los otros personajes…los hechos que aparezcan aquí pueda o no que pase en la vida real eso será confidencial**

**N/A: En serio lo siento…Los personajes no son míos…aquí tienen 14 años**

* * *

_ "Flashback"_

_Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro como una…habitación donde me encontraba en un rincón abrazándome a mí misma…escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente…solo había una pequeña luz iluminándome pero estaba tan apagada, sin vida , desde lejos se veía que no quería seguir alumbrando..Alcé mi mirada para encontrar refugio, pero solo veía sombras y rostros siniestros que se burlaban de mi y algunas sombran tomaban vida y me rasguñaban lo que traía puesto, la cara, los pies y más en el corazón cada vez que me hacían daño se reían y se volvían más oscuras y malvadas tenía miedo mucho miedo…no sabía qué hacer me abrazaba a mí misma para dame protección pero no era suficiente, mientras derramaba más y más lagrimas caían como cascadas pero ahora no eran azules sino rojas estaba llorando sangre?...me lleve las manos a la boca para no gritar, las sombras, los rostros se movían alrededor de mí cantando una canción tétrica y hacían sonidos atormentadores …sentía como mi respiración se agitaba y mis fuerzas se desvanecían…_

_Quie…ro sa…lir de…aquí-dijo una voz maravillosa…pero a la vez muy cansada y triste-Esto es un sueño...-se decía a sí misma…y a su alrededor tenía un charco de sangre, miró aterrorizada…se empezó a mecer abrazada a ella repitiendo-Esto no es…verdad..no lo puede hacer-cerró fuertemente los ojos –por..Favor-suplicaba_

_Tranquila todo va a estar bien-dijo una voz_

_Ella abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver la sombra de una persona y por su voz concluyo que era un hombre-Quien…eres?-pregunto temerosa_

_El que te va a sacar de esta oscuridad-dijo y le extendió la mano_

_Ella lo miró desconcertada y con la mano temblorosa la iba a agarrar cuando…_

_"Fin del Flashback" _

AHHH-gritó una chica de cabellos naranjas largo y ojos rosas claros, sentándose de golpe en su cama-*_suspiro largo_*…ya van varías veces que sueño con eso…Que significara?...-y se paso una mano por sus cabellos-No sé de qué me preocupo si solo fue un sueño…si eso un tonto sueño-dijo y luego sintió algo recorrer sus mejillas, se llevo las manos a su cara y vio que era una lagrima…abrió los ojos de par en par-No puede ser…-dijo en un susurro

HERMANA!-gritaron dos niñas pequeñas entrando al cuarto corriendo con una sonrisa pero al ver a su hermana en ese estado se preocuparon

Qué te pasa?-dijo una de niña de nueve años de cabellos negros un poco esponjado y ojos amarrillos sentándose a lado de su hermana

Tuviste una pesadilla?-pregunta una niña de siete años de cabellos chocolate y ojos grises puro mirando fijamente a su hermana mayor

A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo por la pregunta de su hermanita y cerró los ojos…sus dos hermanas se le acercaron y la abrazaron…y los ojos de ella se aguaron "_Esto está mal"_ pensó la chica y se separó de sus hermanas…sus hermanas la miraron extraño

Vengan se nos hace tarde para la escuela-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Bombón…-susurraron ellas "_No puedo creer lo fuerte que eres"_ pensaron y la miraron angustiadas

No pasa nada niñas…estoy bien en serio-y les dedico otra sonrisa y en unos segundos las niñas salieron corriendo por las escaleras al comedor para desayunar e irse a cambiar ya después de todo eso era hora de ir a la escuela cuando…

Mamá…hoy no voy a ir con ustedes…me voy caminando-dijo Bombón

¿Por qué te pasa algo?-pregunto una señora de unos treinta y algo de años cabello chocolate y ojos tirando a rosa

No Mamá solo quiero caminar-dijo y dio la vuelta para irse a la escuela…

Ya en la escuela…

P.O.V de Bombón

No puedo creer que sueñe eso tan repetitivo…eso no es bueno para nada ya no sé qué hacer en las noches me despierto agitada y con mucho miedo…hasta e llegado a temblar con solo mirar a la oscuridad, veo sus rostros, burlándose de mí y es horrible…pero…quien será ese muchacho?...

BOMBÓN!-me grita alguien me volteo y veo que es mi mejor amiga Bellota ella es de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda, divertida, siempre tiene energía y casi nunca la vez en un solo lugar en fin dicen que nos parecemos mucho en personalidad…la verdad yo no sé si sea cierto

Tengo que actuar normal…como siempre…

OLA!-gritó dando un pequeño saltito

Como estas?-me pregunto abrazándome

Yo?...muy bien-le dije soltándome de ella para chocar las manos

Después de un rato de charla nos sentamos en nuestros asientos…yo me siento en la segunda fila en el último puesto y Bellota a lado mío en la primera fila…estábamos en la hora de Español y yo no prestaba nada de atención a la mente se me venía la voz de aquel chico de algún lado la había escuchado pero donde?...

P.O.V Normal

Bombón seguía tan metida en sus pensamientos que hizo que varias personas se preocuparan hasta una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que la miraba con angustia, se volteó y escribió algo en un papel y se lo tiró…

P.O.V de Bombón

Estaba tan tranquila en mi mundo de imaginación cuando siento que algo me golpea en la cabeza miró para abajo y ay un papel, veo al frente y está mi mejor amiga Burbuja sonriéndome con timidez, ella es un chica especial y cuando digo especial es porque lo es…es una persona otaku, con el autoestima baja ya con eso le digo todo…*_suspiro*_ ya sé lo que viene…

_Burbuja: Que te paso?...te ves desanimada_

_Bombón: No me pasa nada solo estoy pensativa e imaginando cosas ya sabes cómo soy yo XD_

_Burbuja: Te conozco Bombón! No me mientas a ti te pasa algo_

_Bombón: *suspiro* Burbuja te dije que no me pasa nada son ideas tuyas_

_Burbuja: *enojada* viste no confías en mí…_

_Bombón: Pero que quieres que te diga si no me pasa nada solo estoy pensando_

_Burbuja: Como quieras…en que piensas claro si se puede saber_

_Bombón: Hay no ya te pusiste brava…que tuve una mañana muy loca_

_Burbuja: No estoy enojada -.-…y eso?_

_Bombón: No sé desde la mañana siento que algo malo va a pasar_

_Burbuja: Sería locura tuyas_

_Bombón: *susurro* Ojala sea eso_

Burbuja se queda con la carta ya que no teníamos mas nada que hablar y la profesora nos estaba mirando raro…al fin sonó el timbre del recreo…me iba a levantar cuando…

P.O.V Normal

¡BOMBÓN!-gritó Bellota y la abrazó tanto que casi la ahorca-Que te pasa?...andas en otro planeta y no hablo de Bombónlandia sino de otro mucha más lejos esa no eres tú

No sabía que tan mal me veía-dijo Bombón resignada

Horrible diría yo-dijo Burbuja acercándose a nosotras

*_suspiro largo_*…Gracias por animarme *_sarcasmo_*-dijo Bombón

Sus amigas le sonrieron con timidez, bajaron las escaleras, caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente Bombón se detiene y deja caer su soda y una empanada que llevaba…

No…-susurro asustada

Que paso?-preguntaron preocupadas

P.O.V de Bombón

De todas las personas en este mundo y planeta tenía que estar él aquí porque?...era esto lo que yo sentía…era por eso que me he sentido tan insegura y preocupada…él lo va a echar todo a perder…no lo puedo permitir…NO AHORA! Algunas lagrimas amenazan por salir y yo me muerdo el labio inferior para que no suceda…me quedo como estatua mirándolo él se da cuenta de mi mirada y sonríe satisfecho…puedo ver en su cara la maldad y la burla..Siento mi cuerpo temblar y algunas lagrimas se me salen…yo no quiero vivir de nuevo eso…ya lo supere soy otra persona…

No quiero…-se me escapa en un largo suspiro agotador…debo ser fuerte…alzó la mirada y él todavía me está viendo…Seco mis lágrimas con la palma de mi mano…admito que tengo miedo pero eso no me va a impedir rendirme…haré todo lo posible para que eso no se descubra

P.O.V de esa Persona

Quién diría que te encontraría aquí…pero sigues igual en cambio de algunas cosas esto va a ser divertido ahora que te encontré todos y absolutamente van a saber quién eres de verdad y no la falsa tu que has de creer a todos los demás te voy a hundir y vas a sufrir como nunca lo has hecho tendrás que enfrentar tus temores y tus errores cada uno con mucho más dolor que el otro…ya no tendrás escapatoria tendrás que decir de dónde vienes y quien eres de verdad…te voy a des mascarar…Vamos a ver si está vez corres con tanta suerte…voy a cumplir mi venganza…

Pagaras por todo…pero antes vamos a divertirnos un poco-susurro

* * *

**¿Quién será ese chico misterioso?¿De qué hablara Bombón cuando dijo que él le va a echar todo a perder?¿De qué se tratará la venganza?¿Porqué Bombón sueña esas pesadillas tan extrañas? Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el otro cap…espero y les haya gustado dejes ¿REVIEWS?...**

**Sayonara…(haber cuando termino las otras historias o subo un cap =S)**


	3. ¿Quien es quien?

**Yussy: Me extrañaron :3 okno ._. Bueno yo aquí volví a seguir con esta historia**

**Jamber: Como la tenía olvidada no se acordaba bien lo que tenía planeado.. -susurro- irresponsable ¬¬**

**Yussy: -ignorandolo- Y pues lo cambié un poco bueno creo que toda la historia ^^U**

**Jamber: Q-Q me ha estado ignorando todo el día TT-TT Que mala xC**

**Yussy: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen solo la historia**

**Jamber: Oye me escuchas! -gritando a todo pulmón- **

**Yussy: -haciéndose la sorda- Sin más entretenimiento aquí esta el capitulo ^.^/ **

**Jamber: Estoy en depresión ultra mega avanzada -con una aura depresiva- **

* * *

P.O.V Bombón

Acostada en mi cama, aún podía sentir como me temblaba el cuerpo, s-su mi-mirada en mí-suspiro-Tanto tiempo ¿Por qué ahora?-lagrimas amenazaban en salir-Lo había olvidado…-"eso creía" –Lo que me dijiste aquella vez en esa feria

_"Flashback"_

_-Huye todo lo que quieras- podía sentir tus ojos en mi espalda, tus palabras en mí oído a pesar de estar de espaldas sabía que estabas lejos-Te encontraré-un arma sacaste ya que el sonido de está lo sabía perfectamente…_

_Con una sonrisa te dije-Para eso tendrás que matarme-mis palabras te sorprendieron y use eso a mi favor para en ese instante de tus ojos me aleje…_

_"Fin del Flashback"_

-….Ahora has cambiado aquel muchacho torpe y lindo se ha ido…-podía hablar más escucharme no…

_"Flashback"_

_Estaba paralizada al verte en cambió tu sonreías_

_-¡Bombón!-escuchaba a mis amigas gritar pero no podía contestar_

_-No…-un susurro inaudito salió de mis labios fue el comienzo de mi carrera para alejarme de ti, no pensaba en nada, solo quería salir, corría sin parar hasta…_

_-¡Auch!-oí un quejido de parte de alguien, al parecer habíamos caído los dos pero ¿ Cuándo? Lo miré, él se asusto…_

_-Estas bien?-una cálida sonrisa me dio, yo no podía regresársela, me levante y mi carrera seguí…_

_"Fin del Flashback"_

-Corrí como una tonta y asustada niñata-comentó con rabia-Estarás pensando que débil se ha vuelto-me senté en la cama, entrelace mis manos con mis cabellos-Al llegar a casa varios mensajes de Burbuja y Bellota tenía…-miró al techo-Deben estar angustiadas-puso sus rodillas en su pecho-Falta poco para que vaya a la escuela-miró a su ventana donde se reflejaba la Luna-Esta vez te mataré…-en sus ojos aparecieron un extraño brillo y se mordió la lengua…

* * *

En la alcoba de mi cuarto miraba fijamente el lago donde unos pequeños peces jugaban, la luna rojiza alumbraba mi cara, en ella no dejaba de pensar, su mirada oscura se volvió

-En este mundo solo es para uno…-su voz fría y gruesa admiraba aquella foto de ellos dos juntos…

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad se encuentra el mismo chico que tropezó con Bombón

-Se volvieron a encontrar-dijo con la mirada perdida-Significa que esto apenas comienza…

**_"Cuenta la leyenda que en un pueblo solitario, en dos casas diferentes nacieron una niña y un niño, a la misma hora, había un pequeño relato sobre esto…que dice:_**

**_ El día en que se encuentren por primera vez los unirá un lazo, pero algo pasara con uno de ellos… "eso" los separará, la segunda vez que se reencuentren uno morirá…."_**

Sintió algo detrás de él sin girar dijo-Hola!...Burbuja y Bellota-las dos se pusieron a sus costados

-Al menos que encuentren la manera en que los dos vivan…-continuó Bellota

-Más su odio mortal los llevará a la destrucción…-finalizo Burbuja

-Te la llevarás-pregunto Bellota

-Mmm….no lo creo-dijo inseguro

-A que viniste-esta vez fue Burbuja

-Tengo ordenes de llevarla donde "él" y que tome su cargo-dijo serio-Pero la aparición de ese chico supongo lo arruinará

-O a tu favor lo puedes usar-dijo sombríamente Burbuja haciendo que sonrieran

* * *

Al día siguiente

La atmósfera de la escuela es tensa y un tanto incomoda, nuestra chica caminaba con pasos torpes y un poco rápidos

-Hey!-se oyó

_"Será para mi?"_ pensó confundida-No creo-siguió caminando, una mano le toco el hombro, nerviosa y lista para atacar se giro y al ver que era el chico que tropezó ayer no supo porque sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmesí al igual que sus…

-Ayer no nos presentamos-dijo aquel chico sacándola de su trance

-Ah! Cierto perdón por mi descuido-trató de mostrarse lo más tranquila posible, lo miró detenidamente_ "Se parece tanto a él"_ no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su parecido

-¡Oye!-le dijo un poco fuerte para llamar su atención

-¡Mande!-dijo sobresaltada

-suspiro frustrado-Te decía que me llamo Brick, Brick Him- le mostró una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamó Bombón Utonio-le devolvió la sonrisa _"Algo me dice que lo he visto"_

* * *

Detrás de los baños se encuentra un chico con el puño en la pared

-Tsk! Rayos-al parecer lo que oyó no le gusto-¿Qué hace él aquí?-sus mirada era cubierta por algunos mechones rebeldes y sus dientes de la rabia hacían un ruido desagradable-Las cosas deberán apresurarse…

**_"Una parte de este relato no ha sido descubierto, más ahora será contada…"_**

* * *

**Chicos/as no escriban una historia de miedo a las 1:49 de la madrugada porque escuchas cosas TT-TT (no lo digo por esta historia sino por otra que tengo y los que la leen si ya la estoy escribiendo :3) Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews que no cuesta nada ;) y se lo agradecería mucho ^.^/**

**NOS LEEMOS x"3 **


End file.
